1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) incorporated in a computer, a digital audio apparatus, a game machine, a navigation system, and any other electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hard disk drives are recently employed in various products. Different products need the hard disk drives of different capability, different characteristics, different storage capacity, and so on. The hard disk drives are in general redesigned depending on the specifications of each product. This change in the design induces much labor and cost.
For example, a hard disk drive is contained within an enclosure in an electronic apparatus such as a computer. In general, the hard disk drive cannot be removed from the computer unless the enclosure is disassembled. The user cannot utilize the hard disk drive commonly for different products. The user cannot utilize the hard disk drive for the exchange of data between different products.